Cats:The Talk Show
by LostRedRose
Summary: Me and Esmeralda host Cats:The Talk Show! Follow us as we ask questions,play games, and commit criminal acts! Tune in and have fun! Alright!   SO read and review if you like it! Go REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

**Before we start I would like to say I don't own CATS (wish I did) or any other thing that are mentioned here! I only own Angel and Esmeralda is owned by Kristin-Kai-Lundy! OK! Lets start the show!**

*Theme music plays, Angel and Esmeralda run out on stage*

Angel: Hi everyone and welcome to CATS: The Talk Show! The show that has no script and we do whatever we want! I'm Angel!

Esmeralda: I'm Esmeralda and we are your lovely hosts!

*people clap and cheer*

Angel: before we start today's episode, I would like to congratulate my partner here on winning the contest. I hope you are ready for this Esmeralda.

Esmeralda: Thanks Angel. I'm happy to be here with you.

Angel: now lets bring out today's hostages I mean guests.

Esmeralda: why did you say hostages?

Angel: no reason. Its nothing to call the cops about. Anyway lets meet our guests!

Esmeralda: Macavity, Victoria, and Mr. Mistoffelees come on down!

*people clap and cheer as Macavity, Victoria, and Mr. Mistoffelees come on stage*

Esmeralda: Yay! Thank you so much for coming here today!

Mistoffelees: what do you mean come here? Angel used a stun gun and dragged us here.

Angel: LIES! ALL LIES! YOU HAVE NO PROOF!

Esmeralda:* laughs nervously* its nothing a lawsuit won't fix but please don't sue us. Angel, would you like to ask the first question?

Angel: yes I would! Macavity, what kind of music do you listen to?

Macavity: Well I listen to music that is could destroy every living thing on earth. Pure evil music.

Angel: so you listen to Paris Hilton and Hannah Montana?

Macavity: *embarrassed* yes...

Esmeralda: I knew it! Don't feel bad Macavity, you are not alone. Now Victoria, is it true you bleach your fur?

Victoria: It is not! I can't help it if everyone else is jealous of my fur.

Angel: I believe you Victoria and let me say I love your fur too! Lets show Victoria some love!

* Audience cheers*

Angel: Alright! Yeah!

Esmeralda: Thanks for showing that love audience. Now its time for the truth. Is it true you have a crush on Cassandra?"

Mistoffelees: *blushes* How did you know that?

Esmeralda: We just do. * tosses Mistoffelees' diary in the trash*

Mistoffelees: ok its true but I don't have the courage to tell her.

*audience goes awwwww*

Angel: We figured that sparkle pants and that is why we had her come. Cassandra come on down!

*clapping and cheering as Cassandra appears*

Esmeralda: Cassandra! We have something to tell you! Mistoffelees here has a mad crush on you! Please tell him how you feel.

Cassandra: well…*she kisses Mistoffelees*

Angel: Woah! I did not see that coming! Did you Esmeralda?

Esmeralda: I did not Angel!

* Audience cheers*

Angel: Mistoffelees, how do you feel now?

Mistoffelees: i...i. *passes out*

Esmeralda: I think he's happy people. Well we are almost out of time here.

Angel: But before we go, Macavity the results are in! And you are the father!

Macavity: WHAT!

Angel: yes congratulations Victoria and Mistoffelees! Macavity is your father.

*Macavity and Victoria just look surprise*

Esmeralda: Well we see you in therapy! Thanks for being here everyone!

Angel: Thanks for being here everyone! Tune in next time! I'm Angel!

Esmeralda: and I'm Esmeralda! We will be ending the show by dancing to techno music!

Angel: Goodbye everyone! We love you!

*lights dim and everyone dances to techno music*

* * *

***backstage***

**Angel: hey everyone. I just wanted to remind you to review and tell me what you think.**

**Esmeralda: Also send my friend Angel here some questions you would like us to ask or just something you would like us to do on the show.**

**Angel: yeah what she said. so please leave me lots of reviews and send me some emails!**

**Esmeralda: We will see you next time. bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before we start I would like to say I don't own CATS (wish I did) or any other thing else that is mentioned here! I only own Angel and Esmeralda is owned by Kristin-Kai-Lundy! OK! Lets start the show!**

*****Theme music plays, and Esmeralda and Angel run onstage*

Angel: Hello and welcome to another episode of Cats: The Talk Show!

Esmeralda: The show that has no script and we do what we want! I'm Esmeralda!

Angel: I'm Angel and we are your hosts on this crazy train!

* Audience cheers*

Esmeralda: Now we have a great show for you. Bombaluria is here to answer some dating questions.

Angel: Macavity is back to get his iPod. Jemima and Etcetera are here for our contest.

Esmeralda: And our special quests will tell you what we are thinking! So lets get this party started!

Angel: Macavity come on down!

* Audience cheers and random music plays as Macavity appears*

Macavity: Angel stay out my house and give me my iPod!

Esmeralda: *laughs* we can't make any promises that she will, but Macavity for coming back, we have a prize for you!

Angel: That's right Esmeralda but first Macavity, I broke your iPod. I am sorry.

Macavity: *twitches* you did what?

Angel: I broke it but we have something better than your stupid iPod. Esmeralda show him what he won before he kills me!

Esmeralda: You have won Hannah Montana herself!

* Hannah Montana is carried out on stage, bonded and gagged*

Angel: She is all yours Macavity! Just don't call the cops on us, please.

Macavity: *about to cry* thank you! Thank you so much!

*he disappears with Hannah Montana*

Esmeralda: I think he is happy people. Angel, who is our next guest?

Angel: Jemima and Etcetera come on down!

* Audience cheers as they appear*

Esmeralda: Jemima and Etcetera it is so good to have to you here.

Jemima: Angel blackmailed me.

Angel: *evil grin * Jemima please don't make me tell your secret on national TV because I will.

Jemima: I hate you.

Angel: I love you too. Now our lovely quests are here for our Cute Cat Contest!

* Audience cheers*

Esmeralda: We will be asking them three questions and then the audience will decide who will win our grand prize. Lets begin!

Angel: Etcetera, what makes you so cute?

Etcetera: my smile and my personality make up my cuteness.

Angel: Alright. Jemima, same question. What makes you so cute?

Jemima: I'm fun sized. Being this short is just so cute no one can resist me.

Esmeralda: and everyone loves short people. Next question, what's your favorite animal?

Jemima: I like ponies a lot.

Etcetera: I like love turtles. They are so cute!

*audience goes awwwww*

Angel: whoa our cuteness radar is going off the charts! Last question time! Do you have any stuffed animals?

Jemima: I got a stuffed rabbit named Crackers. He's pink with baby blue hearts all over.

Esmeralda: that's so cute! Etcetera, your turn.

Etcetera: I have a stuffed panda named Peter. He's my best friend.

Angel: well we have seen a lot of cuteness here. Audience, press the buttons on the side of your chairs and vote!

*dance music plays as the audience votes*

Esmeralda: and the results are in! Our winner is…. Etcetera!

Angel: for winning you get a life supply of TUNA!

Esmeralda: Jemima you get a prize as well just for coming even if it was against your will. You get a Rum Tum Tugger Plushie!

Etcetera: I want the plushie!

Jemima: too bad its mine! Back off!

Etcetera: Die shorty!

*Etcetera and Jemima fight over the plushie. In the end Etcetera wins, leaving with the tuna and the doll*

Angel:*shocked* well that wasn't should to happened…..

Esmeralda: *shocked* yeah…you think Jemima will sue us?

Angel: Not if she wants her secret to stay secret. *laughs evilly*

Esmeralda: *looks worried* ok then…Well I just got word that Bombaluria can't make it.

* Audience groans*

Angel: Don't worry folks. She will be here next week. I'll see to it that she is. *smiles* Lets bring out our last quests, but first….

*Angel ties Esmeralda to a chair*

Esmeralda: Angel! Why did you tie me up!

Angel: for our quests safety. Coricopat and Tantomile come on down!

*Audience cheers. Esmeralda's eyes get wide*

Esmeralda: untie me now, Angel!

Angel: no chance of that now. Coricopat and Tantomile, thank you for coming. Are you ready to tell our audience what we are thinking?

Coricopat and Tantomile: sure.

Angel: Alright. Silent please people as they work their magical powers!"

*the room grows quiet*

Tantomile: Angel, you are thinking about...tacos.

Angel: yes! Now what's Esmerable thinking, Coricopat?

Coricopat: *blushing and looking kind of scared* things I shouldn't repeat…ever. Can we go now?

Angel: please don't this is rated K. Well we are out of time for today! But before we go….*unties Esmerable and watches her pounce on Coricopat* I had to do that.

Coricopat: someone get her off of me! Help!

*Esmerable drags Coricopat backstage where we can no longer hear the screams for help*

Angel: well since she left. Tantomile, want to help me end the show?

Tantomile: Alright. I'm Tantomile!

Angel: and I'm Angel! We will end this episode by dancing the Cha-Cha Slide!

Tantomile: Thanks for watching!

Angel: Lets dance! Come on audience!

*music starts to play *

_To the left, take it back now ya'll  
1 hop this time, right foot let's stomp  
Left foot let's stomp, Cha Cha real smooth_

Turn it down, to the left  
Take it back now ya'll  
1 hop this time, right foot let's stomp  
Left foot let's stomp, Cha Cha now ya'll

Now it's time to get funky  
To the right now, to the left  
Take it back now ya'll  
1 hop this time, 1 hop this time  
Right foot 2 stomps, left foot 2 stomps  
Slide to the left, slide to the right  
Criscross, criscross  
Cha Cha real smooth

Let's go to work  
To the left, take it back now ya'll  
2 hops this time, 2 hops this time  
Right foot 2 stomps, left foot 2 stomps  
Hands on your knees, hands on your knees  
Get funky with it, aahhhhhhhhhh yaaaa  
Come on, Cha Cha now ya'll

Turn it down, to the left  
Take it back now ya'll  
5 hops this time  
Right foot let's stomp, left foot let's stomp  
Right foot again, left foot again  
Right foot let's stomp, left foot let's stomp

Freeze, Everybody Clap yo hands  
Come on ya'll, check it out  
How low can you go?  
Can you go down low?  
All the way to da floor?  
How low can you go?  
Can you bring it to the top?  
Like it never never stop?  
Can you bring it to the top?  
1 hop, right foot now  
Left foot now ya'll  
Cha Cha real smooth

Turn it down, to the left  
Take it back now ya'll  
1 hop this time,1 hop this time  
Reverse, Reverse  
Slide to the left, slide to the right  
Reverse Reverse, reverse reverse  
Cha Cha now ya'll  
Cha Cha again  
Cha Cha now ya'll  
Cha Cha again  
Turn it down

To the left, that it back now ya'll  
2 hops 2 hops, 2 hops 2 hops  
Right foot let's stomp, left foot let's stomp  
Charlie Brown, hop it out now  
Slide to the right, slide to the left  
Take it back now ya'll  
Cha Cha now ya'll

Turn it down  
To the left, take it back now ya'll  
3 hops this time  
Right foot now, left foot now ya'll  
Cha Cha it out  
Turn it down

To the right, to the right ya'll  
To the left, take it back now ya'll  
4 hops this time  
Right foot now now ya'll, left foot now ya'll  
Cha Cha now ya'll  
Cha Cha again, Cha Cha again

Turn it down  
Take it back now ya'll  
Right foot let's stomp, left foot let's stomp  
6 hops this time  
Right foot let's stomp, left foot let's stomp  
Right foot 2 stomps, Left foot 2 stomps  
Criscross, Criscross  
Slide to the left, Slide to the right  
Let me hear you clap yo hands  
Cha Cha now, Cha Cha again

Turn it down  
To the left, take it back now ya'll  
2 hops 2 hops, 2 hops 2 hops  
Right foot 2 stomps, left foot 2 stomps  
Hands on your knees, hands on your knees  
Aahhhh yaaaa, get funky with it  
Get down now ya'll,  
Come on, come on  
Cha Cha now ya'll  
Let's go to work

Tantomile: That was awesome! We'll see you next time!

Angel: We love you and good bye!

* * *

***Backstage***

**Tantomlie: Hi. we hoped you enjoyed the show.**

**Angel: i know I did! Anyway leave me some reviews by clicking that pretty review button.**

**Tantomile: Also send her some emails of questions you want her ask or just something you would like her to do on the show!**

**Angel: so be a sport and leave me some review and send me some emails! Love you people!**

**Tantomile: Where did Esmeralda go with my brother?**

**Angel: i have no idea. I'm sure she will return him when she's done. Lets go get some ice cream!**

******Tantomile: Alright!**


	3. Chapter 3

***backstage before the show. Esmeralda is in her dressing room reading when Angel walks in***

**Angel: hey Esmeralda, no hard feelings about me tying you that chair last week right?**

**Esmeralda: not at all Angel. At least i got together with Coricopat in the end.**

**Angel: thats good. Well the show starts in twenty minutes and they want us in makeup. What are you reading?**

**Esmeralda: nothing, just an old book i found. You go on ahead and I'll meet you in there.**

**Angel: Alright, don't be late. *Angel leaves. Esmeralda goes back to Angel's diary, she took eailer that day***

**Esmeralda: So thats who she has a crush on...*evil laugh***

*theme music plays*

Angel: Hi everyone and welcome to another episode of Cats: The Talk Show!

Esmeralda: I'm Esmeralda and this is Angel. We are your hosts on this gravy boat!

* Audience cheers and claps*

Angel: we have a great show planned for you today. There are prizes to be won and lawsuits to avoid!

Esmeralda: So lets get this party started! Let our first contest begin!

Angel: Munkustrap, Rum Tum Tugger, Alonzo, Mistoffelees, and Tumblebrutus, come on down!

* Audience cheers as they appear*

Esmeralda: It is great to have you here with us.

Munkustrap: why are we here?

Angel: you are here cause you are the toughest and manliest of all the toms!

Rum Tum Tugger: sweet! I'm manly!

Esmeralda: yes you are and today we want to put that manliest to the test.

Alonzo: we aren't going doing anything stupid, well Tumblebrutus might.

Tumblebrutus: Hey!

Mistoffelees: Both of you shut up and listen. I want to get this over with and get back to Cassandra.

Angel: The contest is simple. We are going to play a song and whoever can stand it the longest wins.

Munkustrap: that's it? Just a song? I can do that.

Esmeralda: Don't get too confident just yet! This song can bring Macavity to his knees. Shall we begin?

Angel: yes but first lets put in our earplugs.

*Angel, Esmeralda, and the audience put in earplugs*

Tumblebrutus: *looks nearvous* uh..guys..i have a bad feeling about this.

Alonzo: It can't be that bad. Its just a song.

Mistoffelees: These girls are nothing to joke about. Whatever they have planned might kill us.

*Angel and Esmerable have evil smiles*

Angel: Start the music!

_You know you love me, I know you care  
Just shout whenever, and I'll be there  
You are my love, you are my heart  
And we will never, ever, ever be apart _

Are we an item? Girl, quit playin'  
"We're just friends," what are you sayin'?  
Said "there's another," and looked right in my eyes  
My first love broke my heart for the first time

And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby, oh

_Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine _

For you, I would have done whatever  
And I just can't believe we're here together  
And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you  
I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring

And I'm in pieces, baby fix me  
And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream  
I'm goin' down, down, down, down  
And I just can't believe my first love won't be around

And I'm like baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine

When I was 13, I had my first love  
There was nobody that compared to my baby  
And nobody came between us who could ever come above  
She had me going crazy, oh I was starstruck  
She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks

She made my heart pound  
I skip a beat when I see her in the street  
And at school on the playground  
But I really wanna see her on a weekend  
She know she got me dazin' 'cause she was so amazin'  
And now my heart is breakin' but I just keep on sayin'

Baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine

I'm all gone  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Now I'm all gone  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Now I'm all gone  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone  
I'm gone

Munkustrap: DEAR EVERLASTING CAT! MAKE IT STOP! *he curls up in ball on stage*

Alonzo: *jumps out a window*

Mistoffelees: *disappeared halfway through the song*

Tumblebrutus: *runs of stage, screaming and begging for it to stop*

Rum Tum Tugger: I like it! Play it again!

Angel: *takes out earplugs* We have a winner everyone!

Esmeralda: *takes out hers* Rum Tum Tugger, you are the toughest and manliest of all cats! Lets hear it audience!

* Audience cheers like wild*

Esmeralda: For winning you get a life supply of hair gel!

Rum Tum Tugger: AWESOME!

Angel: Now onto our next contest! Someone get Munkustrap off the stage and check on Alonzo.

*stagehands carry Munkustrap off stage*

Esmeralda: Don't folks, he will be ok. Our next contest is a simple obstacle. Before you are seven flaming bars and our contestants are going have to jump over them.

* Audience goes oooooo*

Esmeralda: But before we call them out, I have to get back at my friend here.

Angel: *looks confused* what did I do?

Esmeralda: *smiles and ties Angel to a chair* Now Electra and Pouncival come on out!

* Audience cheers while Angel's eyes get wide*

Esmeralda: *smiles with content* Thank you for coming today. Before we start what are your thoughts?

Pouncival: When can I go?

Esmeralda when the show is over. Electra, what are your thoughts?

Electra: Can't believe I agreed to this.

Esmeralda: Well you signed the agreement and there is no reversing it. Lets get started!

*Audience cheers*

Esmeralda: Pouncival, you are up first! Just try to clear the bars.

Pouncival: what if I catch on fire?

Esmeralda: We have emergency staff on stand by if anything happens. Now prepare yourself and go!

Pouncival: * takes a deep breath, steps back and runs forward. He does a perfect handstand followed by back flip. The audience holds its breath as he jumps. Unfortunately he only makes it over five of the bars before falling*

Esmeralda: oh that had to hurt ladies and gentlemen. Nice try, Pouncival. At least you aren't hurt.

Pouncival: *looks mad and annoyed* Thanks…

Esmeralda: Electra it is your turn. What is going through your mind?

Electra: Still can't believe I agreed to do this.

Esmeralda: Just beat Pouncival's jump and you will be just fine. Lets give her some encouragement!

*Audience cheers*

Electra: * takes a deep breath and steps back. The stage grew quiet. She gets a running start ,does three back flips and twists her body as she sails over the flames; she lands safety on the other side.*

*Audience cheers*

Esmeralda: Alright Electra! You won! How do you feel?

Electra: Just glad I lived, Esmeralda.

Esmeralda: Well your prize is a lifetime supply of Caviar! And Pouncival you get a prize too.

Pouncival: what?

Esmeralda: your secret admirer! *unties Angel*

Angel: *bear hugs Pouncival* I WUVS YOU! *she disappears backstage with him*

Esmeralda: they make such a cute couple. Electra, help me end the show.

Electra: That's our show everyone! I'm Electra!

Esmeralda: and I'm Esmeralda. We will see you next with another great episode.

Electra: We love you and good bye!

*dance music plays and the show ends*

* * *

***backstage***

**Esmeralda: hey everyone. Angel is busy right now, so Electra and I wanted to remind you to leave some reviews.**

**Electra: Just hit the review button and tell us what you think of the show.**

**Esmeralda: And also send Angel some ideas, questions, or anything you want us to do on the show by email. We will do anything as long as it is K rated.**

**Electra: so leave some reviews, send some emails and continue reading Cats: The Talk Show. We love ya!**

**Esmeralda: You still want to read Angel's Diary? **

**Electra: You know i do!**

**Esmeralda: Alright! you are going to love page 45...**


	4. Chapter 4

*theme music plays*

Esmeralda: Hey people of TV land and welcome to another episode of Cats: The Talk Show!

* Audience cheers and claps*

Esmeralda: I'm Esmeralda and I honestly have no idea where Angel is. She went to get something out her dressing room about an hour ago and hasn't come back, but I'm sure she is fine. Are you ready for this party to start?

* Audience cheers*

Esmeralda: Alright! On today's show we have….

*great rumbling noise shakes the studio and right after the shock Angel comes crashing through the roof and lands on one of the stagehands*

Angel: THAT WAS AWSOME! I AM SO DOING THAT AGAIN!

Esmeralda: *confused and shocked* Angel, do I want to know?

Angel: *jumps up all hyper* yes you do! I was on my way to my room when I saw a plane outside!

Esmeralda: You mean the plane we use to transport guests?

Angel: Yes! And long story short I took it for spin, lost control and jumped out! IT WAS AWSOME! I can't believe I lived!

Esmeralda: Well lucky us Paul was there to break your fall. By the way where is the plane?

Angel: It crashed in the parking lot. Someone should call the fire department and an ambulance too.

Esmeralda: *sighs* why me? Angel when this show is over we are getting your head looked at.

Angel: *looks confused* Why?

Esmeralda: *annoyed* Cause something is wrong with you, Angel. I just know it

Angel: Whatever. Hey everybody! Let's get this party started! Rumpus Cat come on down!

* Audience cheers. The Great Rumpus Cat jumps from the hole in the ceiling and lands in a chair*

Esmeralda: Why did he come in through the roof?

Angel: He was on the plane with me!

Esmeralda: *more annoyed now* I see…

Angel: Now Great Rumpus Cat first let me say I'm a huge fan.

Rumpus Cat: *talks very proper* Thank you. I'm a fan of your show. It is truly great to be here with you and Esmeralda.

Esmeralda: *surprised* Your voice is wonderful? Why don't you talk in CATS?

Rumpus Cat: There is really no reason for me to talk. I honestly just like to goof off and annoy Munkustrap.

Angel: I am so liking you more and more! Now why are your eyes always read and flashing?

Rumpus Cat: These are just goggles I found. They just became a part of me and I never took them off.

Esmeralda: Can we see your real eyes?

Rumpus Cat: I don't know…

Angel: Aww Come on! We want to see them! Let him hear it audience!*

*Audience chants "Take them off"*

Rumpus Cat: Well since you asked *takes off the goggles revealing beautiful brown eyes. The studio gets quiet*

Angel: Woah...I think I'm dumping Pouncival...

Esmeralda: yeah...you have pretty eyes...

Rumpus Cat: Thank you. Angel, you are drooling.

Angel: *snaps out of her trance* Sorry about that.

Esmeralda: *hands her a tissue* Alright then well we have one more question before you go back doing whatever it is that you do. How did you become a super hero?

Angel: And why don't you wear tights?

Rumpus Cat: First I'm not ever wearing tights and second I just wanted the dogs on my street to shut up at night so I started beating them up.

Angel: That one way to become a hero. Thank you for being here with us!

Rumpus Cat: *puts goggles back * It was my pleasure. Now duty calls! *jumps out a window and disappears in the parking lot*

Esmeralda: Alright! Our next guests are two English speaking, stealing loving cats. Lets here it for MungoJerrie and RumpleTeazer!

* Audience cheers as they come on stage*

Angel: Welcome to the show! Is that my necklace?

RumpleTeazer: *tosses necklace* no…maybe...

Esmeralda: You are getting searched before you leave today. Anyway why do you two so mischievous?

MungoJerrie: It's fun.

Angel: That's why I do half the stuff I do!

Esmeralda: No you do them because something is wrong with your head.

Angel: prove it! Anyway are you two related?

RumpleTeazer: What would make ya think t'at? Tere's loads of cats in London with coats identical to ours.

Esmeralda: And yet you two are the only ones with that accent?

Angel: *laughing and very amused* You talk funny.

Esmeralda: Angel, we are also getting you an IQ test.

Angel: *ignores comment* I think this is a great time to play a game! You have 60 seconds to steal stuff out of Esmeralda's dressing room!

Esmeralda: WHAT?

Angel: 1, 2, 3 GO!

*Audience cheers as RumpleTeazer and MungoJerrie raid Esmeralda's dressing room*

Esmeralda: *annoyed and angry* Angel...come...closer...please. I want to give you a hug.

Angel: Lets not and say you did.

Esmeralda: I'm going to kill you...

Angel: *laughs nervously* Well we are out of time. I'm Angel and I got to run! See you next time!

*Angel runs off stage with Esmeralda close behind*

* * *

***Backstage***

**Angel: It was a joke! Don't kill me!**

**Esmeralda: Come back here Angel!**

***Esmeralda tackles Angel. Angel's screams***

**Esmeralda: You are so dead!**

**Angel: *throws apple juice at Esmeralda***

**Esmeralda: *falls back* AHHHHHH! IT BURNS!**

***Angel gets up and runs a short distance away***

**Angel: That's our show and I will see you next week if Esmeralda doesn't kill me. Don't forget to leave some reviews and some ideas, questions, or anything you want us to do on the show. Love ya!**

******Esmeralda: ANGEL! *appears with a big stick***

******Angel: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs***

**************Esmeralda: *chases* COME BACK HERE!**

**************Angel: NEVER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Angel: hey everyone. This is not an episode, more a plead for help really**

**Esmeralda: You see Angel here is out of ideas for the show. Really her head is empty but that's nothing new.**

**Angel: must you always hurt my feelings? *pretends to cry***

**Esmeralda: *rolls eyes*whatever Angel. I'm still mad at you for last week.**

**Angel: come on, I replaced all your stuff and got you that massage chair and tickets to CATS: on ice. What else do you want from me?**

**Esmeralda: I'll let you know when I think of something. Anyway we need ideas people!**

**Angel: yeah, I literally have nothing for next week's episode. Not even who our guests will be.**

**Esmeralda: So please help us out and send in some ideas or just something stupid you want Angel to do.**

**Angel: Why do I have to do the stupid stuff?**

**Esmeralda: Cause you always ask to do them.**

**Angel: Oh yeah that's right. Anyway send ideas or just about anything in an email or leave it in a review.**

**Esmeralda: And if you have no idea what to send or what we are talking about then start reading from episode 1.**

**Angel: We hope to get lots of ideas. See you next week.**

**Esmeralda: We love ya people.**


End file.
